


In another life

by etcrnite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon Era, Fate & Destiny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Merlin doesn't age, Modern Era, Reincarnation, a little something to give hope, and continue a little, but so is arthur, maybe I'll continue if requested, merlin is a little naughty, that i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcrnite/pseuds/etcrnite
Summary: The king has risen once again.





	1. Chapter 1

His bones feeling a little too heavy, his head exhausted, his heart hurting.  
That feeling was familiar to Merlin, when he at last held the Once and future King. 

"Just hold me, please."

He had said, looking Merlin deeply into the eyes, reassuring him that things will be just fine, before taking his last breath.

Those moments still haunt Merlin's memory while walking down the shore of the lake of Avalon. He's come here day for day. In sunshine and rain, health and sickness. It burdened him a thought, that not even the greatest sorcerer to be alive could awake his beloved King.  
It's been centuries.. and there hasn't been any sign of him, yet.

 

 

June 3rd 2018, 8.36pm.

Merlin settled down on a bench to rest his feet, the aging spell really did its side effects on him, but whenever he went out, he wouldn't be himself.. not until Arthur returned from his sleep.

The old sorcerer watched the sunset. The sun going down, slowly disappearing behind the hills and mountains of the mainland.

He stared into the water and clinged to his memories. That's all what the old man had in that moment. Tears started to form, his eyes fixated on the path which Arthur's boat once took.. maybe behind all that dusk and fog, there's a very alive Arthur Pendragon on the other side of the Island. Maybe.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" 

The jogger took him off guard. Not looking into the other man's eyes, he shook his head.

"No, no.. I'm sorry, please sit young man." 

Merlin slid to the side of the bench, making space for the man next to him.

"Thank you, sir."

The old man dried his tears with his jacket's sleeve and looked up again, squeezing his eyes shut at the bright reflected sun on the water. A comfortable silence surrounded them.

"I see you here often and I cannot judge you by that.. there's something about this place," the young man began. "I've seen you traveling by foot each day for long as I've known. I find that fascinating."

Merlin cleared his throat, smiling a little.

"Yes, it feels like centuries have passed.." he said jokingly, well aware that it's actually the truth. "I'm waiting for an old friend." He admitted.

"When is he supposed to be here?"

"He should have been a long time ago."

The young man sighed, speaking out his apologies.  
"I hate it when people let me wait."

"Me too.. but there is nothing I can change."

An alarm of the man's phone interrupted the beautiful silence.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Duty calls. It was nice meeting you. I hope your friend will be here soon."

He stood up with a grunt and Merlin watched the frame of bis back rise. He was well trained indeed.  
The man's blond hair flew in the breeze of wind, it seemed somewhat familiar.

"I'm sorry.." Merlin croaked out, "I didn't catch your name."

"It's because neither of us asked," he laughed and turned around.. and if Merlin could ever forget this face.. "it's Arthur." He added and jogged off.

Merlin wanted to burst out in tears of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin wanted to grab his hand and pull him close, but what worried him, is that he didn't recognise Merlin..  not even behind this old skin and the familiar eyes.  
He wanted to find out why.

He wandered home to his house near the woods with a smile on his face, there was hope.

***

When he woke up, after a very long time he finally felt alive again. The birds were chirping, the trees singing their own song, the sun shining against Merlin's naked skin. Everything was full of energy, it was magical. Or maybe just Merlin's aura.

After a shower, he started to make his breakfast. Food would help him think. It's a pity Gaius had passed away centuries ago, he would have an explanation for Arthur's appearance.  
It wasn't the way Arthur came back, but the way he acted. As if he had never known Merlin or even exchanged a word with him.

He sat down his kitchen table and began eating his omelette. Merlin seemed too deep in thoughts to actually realise that he was eating, it was rather a subconscious task.

He will just wait for him again.

Merlin got himself back into shape, he looked more like his lost friend Gwaine than his old self, so he cut his hair and shaved his beard, but decided to keep some stubbles, because it actually suited him.

His next destination was clear.

***

Merlin sat down on the bench from the day before and plugged his headphones in, he was well aware it was just nearly noon, far too early, judging on the time when Arthur jogged by the day before. But he would wait, he always did.

 

Merlin checked on his phone's clock as the time went by, almost giving up when the clock hit the 10pm mark.  
He leaned back and sighed.

But not long after, he could hear footsteps approaching.  
It was Arthur.  
But one thing went forgotten, he apparently doesn't remember Merlin. In panic, he turned off his phone and spoke up as Arthur almost jogged past him.

"Er, excuse me?"

Arthur held his feet still and turned around.

"Yes?"

Think Merlin, THINK.

"Phone.. " he started to mumble, "my phone just died, and it's getting pretty late.. may I use yours to call myself a taxi?"

"Course."  
Arthur fumbled in his pockets and pulled it out, but it almost fell.

Such a clotpole, he thought to himself.

Merlin's face lit up as he stared into Arthur's eyes for a little too long and took his phone. Their fingers brushed together and that moment was truly magic.

"Thank you." He sweated out

Arthur felt it too, judging by the look on his face. Merlin dialed the number of the taxi company, even though he knew he didn't necessarily need one.

When he hung up, Arthur still looked at him in awe.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I know, it's a stupid thing to say.. but I've got the feeling I've known you for a very long time."

"I'm not sure.." Merlin blushed. He was a terrible liar. "but if you would like to.. I'll be here tommorrow."

"So will I."  
Arthur smirked in a little suggestive way, not being subtle about checking out Merlin's frame as he started to walk backwards before he turned around and jogged away.

"I will tell him everything from time to time.." Merlin spoke to himself, "I will /make him/ remember me."


	3. Chapter 3

And both came.

Not just once or twice, but they had been seeing each other for months.  
As England's hot summer days passed by and the leaves started to fall down the trees, Merlin had agreed to join him on the run around the town, but of course they had stopped at their meeting place, catching a break.

"You know, what's weird...?" Arthur started, breathlessly and reached the bottle of water over to Merlin.

"Hmm?" Merlin mumbled while chugging down the rest of it.  
"Hey!, that's mine!" Arthur poked his side, causing Merlin to almost spit the rest of the water out. He was very ticklish.  
"Bring your own next time!" He joked, or maybe he didn't, sometimes you couldn't tell.

Merlin needed some time before he could speak up, emptying his mouth by chugging the liquid down, which was a challenge, because Arthur couldn't help, but make him smile like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

"What is it you wanted to say, Arthur?"

"You know, I wonder what happened to the old man."

Merlin's eyes widened "Huh?"

"Once here was an old man who came here every day, but I didn't see him again after I met you."

Merlin scoffed "yeah, weird.."

"Hmm, Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Would you, umm.." the former King scratched the back of his neck, clearly looking for words, but struggling.. "would you like to meet up somwhere else? I mean.. I like hanging around with you.. but personally it's getting a little cold for the jogging.. let's say, at my place, or grab a beer somewhere..?"

Merlin didn't know what it was, but shy Arthur was actually adorable. He exactly knew why he got asked so carefully. There was a tension between them, always were.. but neither wanted to ever risk their friendship for a little more.. closeness.

"I'd like that," but now it was Merlin's chance to change everything "but I think we should keep it probabaly more private. Have never been a fan of.. taverns." He clicked his tongue, recalling the memory, a part of him wanted Arthur to remember too.

"Course.. you're free for tomorrow evening?"

"You know that I always am."

They smiled and sat there for a little longer.

 

***

 

Arthur sent Merlin his address, though he already knew.  
Of course he did his own little research to find more out about Arthur's second chance of life. It wasn't the same, but after all there wasn't much of a change either.

Arthur Peters had a wealthy father, who is much like Uther. He owned half of the sports industry and was a successful business man. Arthur should step one day in his footsteps, which didn't sit right with Merlin. He was Arthur Pendragon, somewhere in there, Merlin just needed him to remember! And that exactly was his plan for tonight.

 

Merlin knew they would be alone all night when he ringed the doorbell of Arthur's house. Even tho it was really modern from the outside, Merlin's jaw dropped when he wandered inside.

"I know, it's really rustic. Not everyone's taste.."

"It's exactly mine though!" Merlin smiled. 

Arthur Pendragon was still in there.

"Reeeeally?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's surprising to hear from a hipster."

"That's what I am now?"

"No, you're still a dollophead, Merlin."

Merlin's breath stopped for a moment.  
All these memories, still these seductive red pouty lips and that stupid smile on his stupid face.

"Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No, sire-"

"Sire?! Merlin, I offered you to come here for a drink, but you really started without me?"

Merlin laughed weakly and facepalmed himself lightly "What can I say? the temptation was too big!"

"Right." Arthur chuckled and wrapped an arm around Merlin. God, those arms.. how much he missed his touch, his laughter.. all this time.

"I think I gotta keep an eye on you tonight." He said, as he led the warlock down his party basement, or whatever he called it.

Merlin didn't mind the extra attention though.


	4. Chapter 4

They settled next to each other in the couch which was located in Arthur's basement. It was comfortable, there was music, a TV which got turned off after a time when they began with conversations.. and there was lots of alcohol as well.

Merlin had known that Arthur lost his senses pretty fast, but today it was even a new record for him. Even though Merlin wasn't so innocent after all, he was still in control of his senses.. and most importantly - his mouth.

Same couldnt be said about Arthur, who let go off all problems and opened his heart up to Merlin. He had always been the one who listened, the one with the wise words.. but nowdays people didn't seem to appreciate them anymore. After a long time of Arthur's babbling, he came back from his zoomed out state when he felt Arthur's hand on his thigh.

Merlin bit his lip and looked at the blonde, he was drunken.  
His lips and cheeks all red from the alcohol's heat.. God, he wanted to press his own mouth against him and make him shut up, devour him in silence.. maybe just some obscene noises were allowed.

One must think this isn't like Merlin at all, but he grew up.. and after this long time without his royal duties, he had needs to fulfill.

Still, Merlin didn't do anything irrational, Arthur is just drunk.. and a little touchy. That's normal. Nothing alarming.

"...what do you think, Merlin?"

"What....?"

"Did you even list'n to a word I jus' said?"

"I lost track after time, but it was about you wanting to go against your father."

Arthur hummed and leaned against his shoulder.

"S'sorry.."

"It's fine.." Merlin reassured him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him close. For a moment he thought Arthur was going to push him away, but he didn't.

"It's late.. you should go to bed."

Arthur shook his head in response and peeked over Merlin's shoulder.

"There's somethin' I haven' done today, but would like to do..."

Merlin held still as Arthur moved his head up, towards him. He was mesmerized and couldn't move, didn't want to either.

Just before he thought he wanted to share a kiss with him, he placed a finger on the sorcerer's lips.

"I wanna kiss you, Merlin.."

"Then do it..-"

"/But/ I don't want you think, I wanna do that jus' 'cause I had a few beer too much.. I like you Meeeerlin.."  
He smiled, and bit his lip, Merlin couldn't watch this tortue any longer and took their destiny into his own hands once again.

He shoved Arthur's finger aside and pressed his lips against his King's. It felt good, he felt good!  
The gentleness didn't last long, Arthur was into it and so was Merlin.

When Merlin opened his mouth to gasp for some air, Arthur took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue in.  
Merlin didn't know how to react, sure thing he's done that before, but those men weren't Arthur.

The hand on his thigh suddenly slipped between his legs and played with his trousers' zipper.

"Arthur.." he breathed between the kisses, but he was truly defeated when the royal lips landed on his swan-like neck.  
He couldn't help, but moan softly in response.

He was trapped, shoved further into the couch, closer to is arousal.. but.. the plan!

"Arthur..." Merlin started off again, he didn't want it to stop, he didn't want this burdening longing to his soulmate any longer, but he needed to bring some sense into Arthur.

"Hmm.." One thing Arthur didn't do? Stop. He couldn't stop and stained Merlin's neck with wonderful purple-ish bruises.

"C-caan you listen to m-me for a minute?"

"I can listen to you all night, if you like.."

"/Fuck/ Arthur, please.. "

He withdrew slowly, pressing one last needy kiss on Merlin's lips.

"S..sorry.."

"No, don't apologize. I- i quite liked it. I just- need to talk to you."

Arthur was sceptical, but gave Merlin a sign to continue.

"You trust me, right?" He nodded, of course he did. He had always trusted Merlin.

"Great. I need you to close your eyes. It won't take long, I just.. need to show you something."

"Okay." Arthur closed his eyes and Merlin placed both of his index and middle finger on either side of Arthur scalp and began doing his magic.  
Merlin whispered some charm and closed his eyes as well. He had to concentrate, bringing Arthur back by the power given from Kilgharrah.

After the spell, Arthur had fallen into his arms, but he will be his old self soon enough when he awakes from the unconsciousness.


End file.
